gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernatural: The Game
A video game based on the TV series Supernatural. Gameplay The player controls a player created Hunter. They go to towns to investigate a supernatural monster. There is a co-op mode where two players search a town to fight monsters. Players can use firearms or melee to fight monsters. Plot The player is a hunter who's father, Eric, was killed by an entity in 1983. The player's mother, Lily, makes the player promise not to go after the entity. In 2005, Lily passes away. Feeling that he/she has no obligation anymore, the player turns to John to learn to become a hunter. This follows the main quests of the game. The player and John go to Jericho to hunt a Woman in White. They appear to kill her by burning Constance Welch's body and leave Jericho, unaware the Woman in White hasn't actually moved on. The player and John move to the Black Water Ridge in Colorado where people are disappearing. They encounter a group of Wendigo and kill them, before leaving unaware one Wendigo survived. Eventually, the player and John go to Lawrence, Kansas where John lived before his wife, Mary Winchester was killed by an entity like the one that killed the player's family. They investigate a poltergeist. They try to banish it with help from psychic Missouri Moseley performing a ritual but it ends up moving into the Winchesters old home, instead. John and the player learn that the poltergeist has a twin sister who is still haunting the area out of the old Winchester house. While John's sons Sam and Dean Winchester deal with the poltergeist in their old home. The player and John fight the poltergeist sister. The player performs a banishing ritual of the poltergeist sister, leading John to believe the player is one of the Special Children. After Sam and Dean leave Kansas, having gotten rid of the twin brother poltergeist, the player and John encounter Azazel who admits that he killed Mary Winchester and Eric, because they both interfered with the Special Children ritual, confirming that the player is one of the Special Children. The player and John move to Burkitsville, Indiana where they encounter the Vanir and the villagers. In the end, John decides to go after Azazel. The player protests but John agrees to send Sam and Dean to help while they hunt Azazel. They move to Blue Earth, Minnesota, for Pastor Jim Murphy's help in killing Azazel. They encounter the demon Meg. While hunting Azazel, John gets a call from Dean asking to come to Chicago and help with a demon. John leaves the player to hunt Azazel by himself. The player goes to Fitchburg, Winsconsin to hunt a Shtriga. John arrives to stop the player from killing the Shtriga, considering the monster to be unfinished business for Dean. The player and John track down a demon they think is Azazel to Lebanon, Kansas, where they team up with a hunter called Tara. John and Tara have a sexual relationship. The demon turns out not to be Azazel but rather a servant of Abaddon. John tortures the demon to learn that Abaddon is a Hell Knight, more powerful than Azazel. When being exorcised by the player, the demon tells of the First Blade but John doesn't believe it exists. The player and John leaves Kansas, while Tara, who believes the demon's story, begins researching the First Blade. The player and John encounter a demon, Adarot, who serves Azazel, outranking Meg. John leaves the player again when finding out about the death of fellow hunter Daniel Elkins at the hands of vampires. The player tracks Adarot to a town where he/she finds out Lily is alive. She made a deal with Azazel to resurrect the player's father in 1995. However it turned out Azazel killed Eric because he attempted to kill the player as an infant to stop the apocalypse. However Eric came back as the demon Adarot. Lily was forced to flee with the player to avoid Adarot who despite being a demon think believed he could prevent the apocalypse by killing the player. Adarot sends Lily to Hell as her ten years are up. The player enlists Missouri to help trap Adarot with a Devil Trap. Adarot doesn't fall for the trick and attacks the player. The player kills Adarot. Characters The Hunter: His/her father was killed by Azazel. John Winchester: The player's mentor. Azazel: A powerful demon who killed the player's father and John's wife, Mary Winchester and the player's father. Adarot: A servant of Azazel. Missouri Moseley: A psychic who helps the player and John Winchester. Lily: The player's mother. She is believed to have died at the start of the game. Jim Murphy: A priest allied with John Winchester. Eric: The player's father. He was killed by the demon Adarot. Meg: A demon serving Azazel. Dean Winchester: John Winchester's son. Sam Winchester: John Winchester's second son. Tara: A fellow the hunter and John Winchester team up with. Notes * At one point, John leaves a video recording, redirecting people to call Dean. Category:Ashadowskull's articles Category:Ashadowskull's games Category:Supernatural